


Stop Touching My Butt

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are constantly touching Steve's butt and he has had enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Touching My Butt

**Incident one:**  
“Welcome  Ms (Y/L/N) thank you for joining us” Nick Fury didn’t even look up from the papers on the table.

  
You kept your head down as you walked to join Steve and Bucky who were standing against the wall. They were both dressed in casual clothes, having just got back from their morning run with Sam. Steve bumped your hip, a silent hello. Making sure no one was looking; you reached around and grabbed his butt. Steve turned his head towards me, with red cheeks and a look that was a mix of shock and embarrassment.

  
“What! No one saw!” you laughed quietly, twinning your fingers with his.

  
Bucky leaned forward and whispered. “I did”

  
Steve dropped his head, waiting until the blush left then looked back at you. “you are going to be the death of me”

 **Incident Two:**  
“Good job Rogers” You grabbed your boyfriend’s firm butt as you walked past him towards the plane that was here to pick The Avengers from their latest clean up. You couldn’t help yourself, especially the way he looked in his uniform.Steve opened his mouth to talk to you about the whole butt touching thing but a sharp slap on his ass shut him up.

“Yeah, good work Captain” Pietro laughed running off to catch up with the sister who was already in the plane.  

  
“Hey! I’m the only one allowed to slap his butt” You shouted after the blur of blue.

Steve had turned red and ducked his head, to avoid the rest of the team,shouting at him about his ass.

**Incident Three:**

You and Steve walked into Tony’s party to celebrate some random holiday he had just thought of. The Avenger tower full of people, some you knew some you didn’t. In the corner you could see Tony laughing and holding a beer with Thor right  beside him.

“Okay, I’m going to find Wanda, you do your Nation’s Hero thing” you stood on your  toes, giving him a small kiss.

“Okay, ill come get you later” he spoke with his lips against yours.

You nodded and pulled away, giving him a pat on the butt as you walked away.

_Dear god, did he look good in everything!_

**Questioning of the butt touching:**

Gripping onto your upper arm, Steve pushed you into the closet. He pushed you into the wall before locking the door behind him. Once locked he stared right at you, hands back on your arms.

“why do you keep doing that?”His stare was intense, something you had only seen on him when intimidating an enemy.

“what do you mean?” You tried to pick something up from his face but there was nothing. He was getting good hiding his emotions.

“You know what” he shook you.  
As much as he tried to intimidate you, he didn’t. You knew he would not do anything to hurt you but the front he put up was cute, and extremely arousing.

“I really don’t know what you are talking about” You decided to play his game.

There was silence between us. He knew you  had caught on but he would not drop the act.

“Show me”

His arms wrapped around your waist, hands gripping hard on your ass pushing your hips up and into his.  Your actions were fast as you wrapped your arms around his neck and jumped up, legs wrapping around his waist. He didn’t flinch as your mouth came in contact with his in a kiss that made your head spin. Shoving you back against the wall, his lips moved down to your neck biting and sucking on your skin.

Your breathing became heavy, gripping onto his hair feeling his lips on you neck and crotch being pressed up against your. Your hands quickly found the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning them in record time and rucking the shirt off him and getting his arms out of the sleeves on by one, him not dropping you an inch.

He moved back to your mouth, his tongue working its way into your mouth causing you to gasp. You could feel him smirk against your mouth as his hands found the zipper on the dress, and it was on the floor two seconds later. Being held up in just a pair of thin black underwear, he smiled and took a second to look at you. Your cheeks heated up as he stared but you quickly diverted the attention back to the situation at hands, grabbing on the button of his pants and working on them.

Steve looked around the room for a spot to lay down, but after finding none, the wall would have to do. His fingers ghost down your skin, bringing goosebumps to the surface and stopped at the elastic on your underwear.

“do  you know what im talking about now?” He asked, looking at his fingers as the traced the line of material.

You  shook my head. “No, not a clue. Keep showing me” Bucking your hips forward.

As he slipped his fingers under the elastic he gave you kiss, his middle finger finding your clit immediately. You took in a sharp breath, feeling his fingers carefully move. Whenever Steve got complimented on his artist hands, more specifically his fingers, he would always give you a cheeky look because he knew it was those ‘artist fingers’ that had you coming in three minutes flat. Just as your breathing got heavier, Steve pulled his fingers away.

You whined at the loss of contact, trying to get him to finish what he started but he wouldn’t let it. Instead he pressed you harder against the wall, putting his arms up on either side of your head to brace himself.

Your hands went to his pants, shoving them down his legs along with his underwear, and pulled him hard against you.

With a clenched jaw and eyes set on yours, he pushed into you, hissing through his teeth at the feeling. You had to cover your mouth with your own hand to cover the sounds you made.  Steve pulled your hand away replacing it with his mouth. Snapping his hips up again, you felt his back spasm under your fingers.

Your jaw clenched and fits in his hair tightened as he continued his movement. He hissed through his teeth, using the wall as leverage as started to thrust. Steve started off slow, giving us those moment to adjust.

“You wanna actually do some work Captain” you teased, encouraging him to get to work.

“Yes ma'am” He was trying hard to control his breathing but so far it wasn’t working. Your stomach muscles clenched at the sudden movement.

Steve quickened his pace, never faltering for a moment. Your nails dug into his back, and his hands were now gripping your thighs, all grace and collection gone. His mouth tasted my mint with a hint of beer and his aftershave was wearing off as a thin layer of sweat started form on his skin. Clenching you stomach muscles, Steve shook.  He sucked in breath between his teeth then made the most desperate noise you had ever heard. It was a mix between a sigh and a moan of pain, his voice cracking at the end. The great Captain America just whined like a teenage boy then proceeded to lean into your neck to give you a hickey.

He would be the death of you.

He started to moan out your name, his orgasm coming closer and closer. Your own hand reaching down between yours legs to finish the job he was to busy to. You both came together.  Your head against the wall, mouth open uttering his name while staring at the nations hero, reducing to a moaning mess of a man. His jaw clenched then went slack, eyes closed tightly, muscles tense and all of his worried gone for those couple of seconds. His breathing was heavy but he went in for another kiss, your name on his tongue as he continued thrust, slowing down until his breathing was back to normal.

He put you down but held onto you so you wouldn’t fall over while you both helped each other get dressed. He zipped your dress up and wiped the smudged lipstick.

“Was that to get me back?” You asked, watching him button up his shirt.

Steve blushed and nodded. How was he capable of blushing  at question when you had just had sex in a closet.

“Well it was good payback Rogers”

“Yeah well” he slipped into his jacket. “Ive got  more at home”  


End file.
